Across the Pale Blue Ocean
by Mxya
Summary: One-shot. Dramione. Hermione is with Ron, but she doesn't love him. She loves Draco. What Happens when she leaves Ron for him?


Across the Pale Blue Ocean

Dramione – Post-Hogwarts.

My heart beats were slowing steadily. Still regular breaths caused my chest to continue to rise, and fall. As I lay in that hospital bed at St Mungo's, I knew I was dying. They came to bid me farewell. After all that's happened they were still willing to see me one last time.

Even Ron came. My poor jilted ex-husband. You'd think he hated me; for what I did to him; for whom it was that I left him… and the kids. The kids didn't come though. They were at school. My parents didn't make it.

I had left Ron because I didn't love him. I couldn't love him. There was only one person I could truly love in the world. And that… was Draco Malfoy.

We fell for each other like the leaves fall in Autumn. It was inevitable. Don't ask me how it happened. It just did. After the war and his name had been cleared from punishment, it was recommended that the four of us, Ron, Harry, Ginny and myself, should learn to get along with Draco. And so we did. It took quite a long time, naturally. You could say it even took years.

But I could never forget the way he looked at me. The way he smiled as if we'd been friends the whole time. It intrigued me. It even attracted me.

Six years ago; when Hugo, my youngest with Ron, was just about to board the Hogwarts Express for the very first time; that's when I left. Ron was so heartbroken. I really hated to do that to him. But I couldn't live the lie anymore.

I married Draco. It was a bit of a rash decision really. Oh, but we loved each other. We travelled the world together, him and me, and a year later we would travel with our son.

As I lay there dying, I beckoned the now five-year-old boy closer to me.

"What's going to happen mummy?" He asked, his deep blue/grey eyes he'd inherited from his father reminded me that not even two years ago, Scorpius had lost his father.

We were back in London to visit old friends when a prisoner escaped from Azkaban. He was a former death eater and took his revenge on Draco for his deflection. Lucius Malfoy was then recaptured and given the Dementor's kiss.

But Draco was gone. Only one had ever survived the killing curse, and Draco Malfoy was not to be the second.

"Don't you worry Scoripus." I smiled and whispered to my son, despite the great pain. "You'll see mummy and daddy again. I promise sweetie. You just stick with Uncle Ron okay?" He nodded with his eyes still wide and brimming with tears.

Merely a year ago, not even six months after Draco's death, I was diagnosed with cancer, a muggle disease that not even wizards have found a cure for. It would slowly eat at me on the inside.

And so I lay on my death bed at the age of thirty-five, leaving behind an ex-husband, three children and two wonderful best friends. All of whom I loved with all of my heart.

And as my heart slowed to a stop, I could see my lover waiting for me, across the pale-blue ocean.

Sequal/12-years-later

"_Draco!" The woman exclaimed, shoving her arms around his torso and burying her head in his chest. He brought his arms around her as well, almost hesitantly as if unsure that she was real._

"_Hermione!" He said._

"_Oh I love you so much."_

"_I love you too sweetheart. We will always be together now."_

"Alright, class dismissed!" I came out of my vision and looked around the Divination classroom at the people already heading towards the trap door. "Mr. Malfoy, if I could have a word with you before you go?" The Professor's usual oddly calm voice floated through the room as I packed my Divination textbook into my shoulder bag and waited for everyone to leave the classroom before walking up to the Professor's desk.

"Yes Professor Lovegood?" I asked as I straightened out my green school robes.

"Do you know what it is you see?" She asked, not losing the tone of voice.

"Not exactly Professor. I have the same vision in my dreams as well."

"They are your parents, Scorpius."

"They are?"

"Yes, that is right. Draco and Hermione Malfoy."

"Did you know them Professor?"

"Why yes, I did. They want you to know that they are together, Scorpius, and that they love you."

"Thank you very much Professor."

"No problem. I suspect you don't really remember them?"

"No ma'am. Father died when I was three, and mother when I was five."

"Yes, yes that is right. You should talk to headmaster Potter some time. I am sure that he keeps some pictures. Especially of your mother. You have her brains, you know. And your father's looks."

"Thank you Professor Lovegood." She nodded at me and I left her classroom without another word. The images of my parents smiling back at me were to be forever etched in my memory.


End file.
